Cooperation
by ohmyheartsbeentried
Summary: Cooper wants to take Blaine out, just the two of them for "bonding", but the night takes an unexpected twist...


**A/N: I just had to write Anderbros, okay. I couldn't resist. Some warnings I guess: already established Klaine and Blaine is old enough to get into a club.**

**For Alie :) Go check her out on tumblr she's awesome and got me into writing fics (soneedlesslyunkind)  
**

* * *

"Come on, Blaine. Pleaseeee?" Cooper says as he pulls into the club. Blaine has no choice now. He's not about to let his five-year-old-minded older brother to his own devices in a _club_.

"Fine, Coop. I'll go." Blaine says sighing and unbuckling his seatbelt. Cooper pumps his fist and jumps out of the car. Blaine doesn't like clubs without Kurt there – boy, can his man _dance_ – but he doesn't have a choice when Kurt is on vacation with his family.

"Oh, little bro. We're going to have a lot of fun - just you and me and all the ladies…" Cooper says, slinging an arm over Blaine's shoulders and leading him to the front door.

"Coop, you do remember that I'm gay, right? And that I have a wonderful boyfriend?"

"Yes, and you never let me forget it." Cooper says, trying to sound irritated, but Blaine can see a smile play on his lips.

They show their IDs to the bouncer and two black X's are placed on the back of Blaine's hands to signify that he is a minor and not allowed to drink. Blaine sighs, "Well, at least I know I'm not getting drunk tonight." Cooper laughs and leads them to the bar where he orders a beer for himself and a Shirley Temple for Blaine. "Cooooop…", Blaine whines. It will be really painfully obvious that he's a minor now _and_ he'll look like a child.

"I know you like them, B. Stop whining." Cooper says and he takes a sip of his beer and leans up against the bar to survey the room. "So, how are you and Kurt?" he asks eyeing a blonde across the room as Blaine's drink is set in front of him.

"Are you just asking or do you really care?" Blaine asks taking a sip of the red drink.

Cooper freezes, beer halfway to his lips. He sets his beer down and pulls his stool closer to Blaine's. "Blaine, of _course_, I care. I know I really don't act like it a lot of the time, but I do care about your relationship with Kurt. I've never seen you happier than when you're with him. I want you to be happy, B."

He nods quickly. Blaine can feel tears forming behind his eyelids and busies himself by taking another sip of his drink and fiddling with the napkin underneath it. Cooper keeps his seat and takes another swig of his beer and waits. Once Blaine's sure he has his emotions under control, he answers, "You're right, Coop. I'm _really_ happy with Kurt."

Cooper gives Blaine a genuine smile and Blaine continues, "He's amazing and beautiful and a _phenomenal_ singer – Coop, you _have_ to hear him sometime…"

"Yes, I'd like that…" Cooper's tone sounds funny to Blaine and when he looks up he sees his brother intently eyeing a brunette. Blaine realizes the double meaning in his words and sighs heavily. "Hold that thought, B…" Even though Blaine hadn't said anything, Cooper holds up a finger to shush him as he grabs his beer and heads over towards the dark-haired girl.

Blaine shakes his head as he takes another sip of his Shirley Temple and then takes a glance around. He hadn't really looked around the club much since they entered, but he notices that the club is pretty low-key. There are a good amount of people on the dance floor but nothing too dirty. He's one of five guys just sitting at the bar and most of the women in the club are over at the tables on the far side where Cooper is.

Blaine's thoughts drift to Kurt as they so often do when he's left to his own devices. Kurt had gone with his dad and Carole and Finn to visit Carole's side of the family upstate. Kurt promised Blaine they would only be gone a few days and they had only been gone one and Blaine already missed him. It was kind of ridiculous how in love Blaine was with Kurt. He still couldn't believe that in high school he'd find the man he would be ready to spend the rest of his life with.

Blaine watches Cooper across the dance floor. He's getting cozy with the brunette as he animatedly tells her a story – _probably at my expense_, he thinks.

"Hey," Blaine turns to see a very attractive man in about his early twenties slip into the seat next to him. His hair is a dark brown and swept back with a bit of gel and he's wearing a nice blue sweater that brings out his eyes.

"Uh, hi," Blaine finally chokes out. He gathers up his Dalton politeness and smiles, "How are you?" The man rakes his eyes up and down Blaine's figure before seductively drinking from his glass. Blaine had gone casual with his appearance since he was only with his brother and Kurt wasn't with them so he didn't have to impress anybody – but apparently, he needed to work on that.

"I believe names come before pleasantries?" He asks raising an eyebrow and extending a hand. "I'm Travis."

"Oh, Blaine. Nice to meet you." Blaine says shaking his hand. Travis holds his hand for a little longer than necessary before he lets Blaine's hand go.

"It truly is a pleasure," Travis says staring intently at Blaine. His heart is beating wildly in his chest and guilt is sitting heavy in his stomach even though he hasn't even done anything. Maybe it's regret for going with Cooper. Or maybe he just really misses Kurt.

Blaine gives him a weak smile and takes a sip of his drink before looking over at Cooper. He's deeply engaged in the conversation he's having with the brunette still, but Blaine tries to will him to look over at the bar. Blaine needs to be rescued, like **now**.

"So, do you come here often, Blaine?" Travis smirks leaning closer to Blaine than he's comfortable with.

"No, no I don't." He says leaving nothing for Travis to go off of. He looks over and _finally_ Cooper takes a glance in his direction and he recognizes the look in Blaine's eyes because at once he's talking hurriedly with the girl and getting up from his seat.

"Wow, sorry. That sounded so cliché. I just meant do you live in the area." Travis blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Blaine really _looks_ at Travis and he _almost_ feels sorry for him. "I do and I come here all the time and I haven't seen you here before. And I _would_ remember you." His cocky side returns and the blush is gone and yeah, no. The feeling is gone.

"No, I live in Westerville." Cooper is across the dance floor trying to dance his way across to Blaine and he almost laughs at how ridiculous he looks. Blaine's smile must have given Travis the wrong idea because he says, "Do you want to dance?"

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up. _Shit_. "Oh, no. No, thanks. I'm not much of a dancer." Even though Blaine really _does_ like dancing but usually with Kurt and preferably not with strangers.

"Oh, come on. I bet you're _way_ better than you – "

"Blaine! Hey! Sorry, the dance floor is _crazy_." Cooper says sliding up beside Blaine and resting a hand protectively on his back. It's obvious he's a bit buzzed. Travis gives him a once over before smiling, "Who's this Blaine?"

Before Blaine could say anything, Cooper extends his hand. "I'm Kurt. Blaine's boyfriend." Travis shakes Cooper's hand but looks at Blaine.

"Travis. But Blaine didn't say anything about you..." His eyes narrow at Blaine and he shrinks under Travis' gaze. He didn't want to lead him on _because_ he has a boyfriend, but he didn't want to be rude and his boyfriend wasn't _really_ there so he didn't have a legitimate excuse, but now Cooper has decided to take matters into his own hands… This is going to go well.

"Oh, Blaine - always the modest one. He just didn't know how to let you down easy." Cooper says looking at Blaine fondly and Blaine tries to give a convincing and (_eww_) loving look in return to his brother but it's just… really… weird.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry. I wasn't aware. So, how long have you two been together?" Travis looks comfortable now and eager to ask the couple questions, which Blaine is _not_ excited about.

"Almost a year," Cooper says surprising Blaine because that's the actual length of his and Kurt's relationship. His brother _has_ been paying attention – he gives his brother a genuine smile. Cooper responds by moving his hand up to play with the curls at the base of Blaine's neck – he must be taking notes from Kurt because it feels good. _Damn him_.

"Oh wow. Really? That's amazing. Congratulations!" Travis gushes looking adoringly at them. Blaine is starting to really hate Travis because all of his gushing is only egging Cooper on.

"Well, we should probably go. But Travis, it was nice to meet you." Travis looks almost sad, but he nods and then watches them hopefully. Blaine gets up trying to push Cooper to the door, but he tucks Blaine into his chest awkwardly.

"And just so you know, he's mine." Cooper says to Travis before he reaches down and grabs the back of Blaine's head and plants a kiss full on the lips.

Ohmygod. Blaine can't think. He can't breathe. His _brother_ is kissing him. Blaine all but shoves Cooper off and then backtracks so Cooper's "hard work" isn't all for nothing, "C-Kurt, you don't have to do that _every _time a nice man flirts with me."

Cooper has the biggest smile on his face and winks at him, "But babe, I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours." Oh, yeah. His brother is going to die tonight.

"Well, they sure do now." Blaine says in his best flirtatious voice. Travis is just giving them the sappiest eyes.

Blaine takes Cooper's hand (weird) and then waves at Travis, who still has his hands clasped in front of his heart and is looking at them with those eyes (weird), and walks out of the club.

As soon as they're in the parking lot, Blaine rounds on Cooper. "What the hell, Coop?" His brother just laughs and tosses him the keys.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad. And I had to sell it, Blaine. Okay, I also wanted to know what Kurt was always raving about." Blaine can feel his face flame up.

"You have got to be kidding me! You just kissed your brother, Coop! Your **brother**." Blaine emphasizes but even now it's kind of funny and he's not as mad. Except when Kurt finds out.

"Well, I'm not sure what all the rage is, but you're not bad baby bro." Cooper smirks sliding into the passenger's seat.

Blaine shakes his head and tries to hold back a smile as he jumps into the driver's seat. "Just don't tell Kurt, okay?"

Cooper nods, "And thanks for your – Coop-eration," he says with a smile and Blaine just rolls his eyes as he starts the car.


End file.
